runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear of the Red Mist
Varrock Outskirts Tony de Fillo was returning to his home, when he saw lots of carts outside it. He saw very strong men. He saw them taking things away from his home. "What the hell are you doing!" Tony shouted at the Repo Dept. men. "You didn't pay your taxes, so we were hired to take your things and put them into storage until you pay your taxes. Your home will be gone too." "I payed my damn taxes a month ago. How much does the greedy government want!" "I'm sorry mate, but taxes have gone up since the Misthalin parliament have to pay even more for exports, imports etc. Prices have gone up all over the world. No one one truly knows why." The men had unloaded everything from his house, and were going away. Tony went into his house, and it was empty. He then ripped up a floorboard, and found his secret stash. Food, drinks, an abyssal whip, snakeskin armour and a fedora. He then wore everything, and kept the food in his backpack. He then set off into the sun's direction, as it set. ---- Tony knocked on a door, and he was instantly let in. He was in a strange bar, the base of Varrock's criminal underworld. He sat in the far corner, next to a hooded person with a very pale face. They nodded. "Whats this about taxes Farrell?" Tony asked. "I don't think I have the right to say" he replied coldly. "I lost my house today. And I know how to get it back. The legend of Araz." "The relic of Araz, as you well know, is hidden within the Varrock Sewers. Many people seek it, they don't return to tell the tale. Everybody steers clear of the sewers altogether now, because of the red mist. The relic is guarded by the mist and many monsters..." "I will find it, and live again!" "But I have my contacts Tony. There is a faction looking for the relic. The Socialist Asgarnian Army of the Secret Service. Nicknamed the Nasties. They are all a bunch of idiots, but they are powerful and still terrible people." Tony nodded, and slipped 1k coins into Farrell's pocket and left. ---- Tony lit a flaming torch and descended the manhole into the sewers. The darkness was almost consuming. Tony treaded cautiously, and held a map given to him by Farrell. There was a squeal, and Tony swiveled round to find a giant rat. It growled at him, but Tony just threw a poison dart at it. He walked on, not hindered by a pest. It was like a maze, and Tony kept running into zombies and skeletons. They attacked relentlessly, but Tony lured them into a room, where he threw lots of lanterns. He then threw a lit match into the room. The room exploded. Tony walked on, but got caught in a spiders web. He used his blade to cut through it. He crept behind some corpses, and saw a whole hive of deadly red spiders. And he saw it. The idol of Araz. With it, he could regain his house. But at a cost. He saw the corpses everywhere. But Tony has only one shot at it. "The hell with it!" he shouted, as he charged in with his torch. The spiders leaped on him, but he burned them. He kept chucking lantern fluid at them, then lit matches. He was being followed by explosions. But the spiders kept coming, and coming. They bit him, and he was covered in small bites. But he didn't stop. He grabbed the idol, but then the roof started to collapse. He ran for his life, as lots of traps were set on him. Spears flew from the walls. Large swinging axes nearly ended his life. Tony ran like there's no tomorrow. But then he was being chased by a big boulder. It flattened all the spiders, but then Tony jumped into the water, as the boulder proceeded on. It flattened a nearby, innocent person. But he poked his head out of the water. He saw the red mist approaching. It was spreading. ---- Tony was bedraggled, covered in dirty water. He crawled onto the land, but found a sword to his head. He looked up, and saw a small battalion of soldiers in strange armour. They were banners with strange signs on them, resembling fire. "We shall take it from here now, de Fillo" the soldier said in a strange accent. "The Nasties!" "Now please, I find that name insulting! And its not wise to insult someone that's about to cut your neck!" "There's nothing wrong with insulting such terrible, horrible and idiotic people." "Get up! The idol, if you please!" "I need this, so my house is un-repossessed!" "If you join us, you will get a free house. How about two? Just give us the idol." But Tony realized he had another weapon in his pocket. An abyssal whip. He grabbed it, and killed the solider in one blow. But then the rest started shooting with their bows and arrows. Many melee warriors charged at him, but Tony used the whip to grapple onto the wall, completely fly over the soldiers and land on the other side. He then ran out of the sewers, and was exhausted. He collapsed. ---- Later, Tony approached the museum. He gave the idol in, and he got 1 million coins for it. He then left, and approached the Grand Exchange, a base for Varrock's government. "I'm coming back for my house. I think you'll find I have more than enough." The governor took the money, but gave a lot of it back. "I will message the REPO dept, and your house will be back by tomorrow. Here's your change." "By the way, I'm on to you government. Gielinor is starting to have a financial breakdown, and I'll bet you are at the bottom of it all. The Government are always trying to cover up things, take our money and control the world. Well, Gielinor will be free one day and we shall destroy the Government!" Tony stormed out, and the governor started muttering to a nearby messenger. "Tell the King the citizens may be onto us. We must release a new oppressive regime, and solve the problem to the financial system!" ---- The sewers were being barricaded off. No one can go in anymore, because of a mysterious red mist that has engulfed the sewers... Category:Gielinor stories